Frozen Hearts
by phoenixfire1995
Summary: After Jack Frost wakes up in the hospital to see his estranged and domineering mother standing over him, his life begins to change. His parents move into his room to see if he should continue to live with his uncle, his group of friends begin dividing due to rising tensions, and his and Elsa's relationship is up in the air. Sequel to Let's All Go To High School! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Here Without You**

My mother and I stared at each other. Her look was cynical and judgmental while mine was spiteful and pained.

"Can't last six months without me, can you?" my mother asked me.

"I lasted just fine here without you," I responded.

"This is the second time you've been hospitalized," my mother pointed out.

"The first time, I was protecting a friend!" I called out in protest.

I cringed from the pain in my head. It was like someone driving a railroad spike through my temple.

"And this time?" my mother asked.

"I… I don't remember," I responded.

"Exactly my point, Jackson," my mother said.

"Don't call me Jackson," I protested.

"I'm your mother, I can call you little shit if I feel like it," my mother responded.

I muttered some curses directed toward her under my breath. My uncle then walked in and glanced over at my mother.

"Ah, Manny, glad you're here. I was just about to tell Jackson about his new arrangements," my mother said.

"What new arrangements?" I asked.

"Jack… you've been out for three days, your father and mother are here and they're moving in," Uncle Manny revealed.

"What? Where are they going to sleep?" I asked.

"We're taking your room, you can sleep in the loft," my mother said.

"What about my bed? My stuff?" I asked.

"Your father has moved your desk out into the loft and bought a twin bed and dresser for you," my mother explained.

"So you're just kicking me out of my own room?" I asked.

"You need supervision, Jackson. Obviously, Manny has enough on his hands now that he "generously" took in some foster children and with his new job," my mother said, rolling her eyes when she said generously.

I looked at my uncle and shook my head.

"You can't let them do this," I said.

"They're your parents, Jack, and you're still under eighteen," Manny pointed out.

"Manny, don't invest your oh so valuable time into my son's teenaged angst," my mother said, chuckling a bit.

"Is it okay if I talk to Jack alone, Jade?" Manny asked my mother.

She eyed him a bit with her cold, blue eyes, but nodded.

"If you must," she said, walking out of the hospital room.

Manny closed the door.

"She was always a cold-hearted bitch," he admitted.

"Told you so," I responded.

"Jack, you're not allowed to say that. She's still your mother, I'm just the brother, so I can say whatever the hell I want about her," Manny said to me.

"I can't believe you're letting her stay under the same roof as me," I muttered.

"Jack…," Manny said.

"Oh, didn't you hear her? My name is Jackson," I interrupted.

"Jack! Damn it, listen to me. After your mother heard about you being hospitalized for the second time in a month, she's hell-bent on getting me fired now," Manny said to me.

"Where's Elsa?" I asked.

Manny frowned.

"She's in the waiting room," he said.

"I want to talk to her," I said.

"Jack…," he tried talking to me.

"No, I _need _to talk to her," I said.

"Alright, I'll get her," Manny said.

My uncle left and I heard him telling my mother to wait just a little bit more. My mother let out a disgusted noise and I heard heel clacking away from my room. About a minute later, Elsa walked into the room. She was wearing a black hooded sweatshirt, a pair of black tights, and some fur boots.

"Elsa… I'm so sorry," I apologized to her.

"Jack," she said, cutting me off.

I looked at her as she closed the door behind her. She walked over to me and sat down on a chair by my hospital bed.

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you?" I asked.

She looked at me, but nodded. I sighed and rolled over onto my side so I didn't have to look at her.

"Jack, you hurt me," Elsa said to me.

"I know, I'm sorry that I did, but I just want you to know that I really did care about you," I said.

"Jack… please," Elsa pleaded to me.

I then heard her start to cry and I turned toward her, trying to sit up, but the pain in my head prevented me from doing so.

"Elsa…," I said, reaching out toward her, but she got to her feet.

"I'm sorry," she said, running out of the hospital room.

My mom walked in right after she left. She had a smirk on her face and my hatred for her bubbled like milk left in the sun.

"You really know how to break hearts, don't you Jackson," my mother commented.

_-Page Break-_

My uncle drove Elsa and Anna home and my mother just insisted on driving me home from the hospital just so she can berate me on everything wrong with me.

"You're going to start dying your hair brown so you can stop looking so ridiculous," my mother said to me.

"Yes mother," I responded, giving up trying to rebel against her.

"You'll also be driven to school by me and taken home by me," my mother said.

"Yes mother," I responded.

"And you'll quit responding to me like some soulless robot," my mother said.

She pulled up into the driveway and I saw Thia sitting in front of her house. My father then walked out and I got out of the car, slamming the door as hard as I could. Okay, I guess I still had some rebellion in me.

"And you won't slam my car's door like that _ever _again," my mother scolded me.

I walked past my father, noticing the solemn look on his face, and saw Thia approach me.

"Hey Jack," she greeted me.

Her amethyst eyes glistened. She had been crying.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah… I just… I heard from Rapunzel, who heard from Anna, about you and Elsa. I'm so sorry, Jack, it's my fault…," Thia said to me.

"No, it's my fault," I said.

"Jackson…," my mother was about to berate me for something else that was wrong with me, but paused when she saw Thia.

"Oh dear, you shouldn't wear those kind of contacts, you'll ruin your eyes," my mother said.

"Oh ma'am, my eyes are natural. It's a genetic mutation like Jack's hair," Thia responded.

"Oh, so they're unfortunate and unnecessary attention-drawers like Jack's hair?" my mother asked.

Thia looked absolutely hurt by what my mother said and I just ran into my house. I went up the stairs and paused when I looked into the loft. I saw a twin bed that was made, a cheap dresser next to it, and my desk in front of it. This was my new room.

"Jackson, help your father with the rest of our bags!" my mother called up at me.

"No, Jade, let him rest. He's probably tired," my father tried saving me.

"He's been resting for three days straight; I highly doubt he's tired. Jackson!" she responded.

She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, calling me like I was a pet. I walked down the stairs feeling angrier with each step I took, and when I passed my mother at the front door, I gave her the most hateful look I could muster up.

I went over to where my father was and he offered as much of a sympathetic look as he could. I then grabbed the one bag that was left in the trunk of my mother's car and carried it back into my house.

"Up the stairs, Jackson," my mother ordered me.

I went up the stairs and put the bag in what used to be my room. I then walked out of my old room and lay down on the bed of my new room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken Pieces**

I woke up the next morning in my crappy twin bed, in the crappy loft next to my old, crappy room where my crappy mother and less crappy father slept. I got to my feet and walked down the crappy stairs where I could here someone, either Elsa or Anna, showering in the crappy bathroom. I turned and walked into my crappy kitchen where I poured me a glass of crappy orange juice.

"How are you doing, Jack?" my uncle asked as he walked into the crappy living room from the crappy hallway where his, Elsa's, and Anna's crappy bedrooms were.

"Crappy," I responded, drinking my orange juice.

"Just try to behave at school," my uncle said.

"Why? I have to get driven there by my crappy mother in her crappy car," I responded.

"Jack, please, you just need to endure this. Show to your mother you're better here," Manny said to me.

"What's the point?" I asked.

"Jack…," my uncle said.

"I have to go get ready for school," I said to my uncle, finishing my orange juice.

I put the glass in the sink and walked toward the stairs, but Elsa getting out of the bathroom cut me off.

"Hey…," she greeted me, looking away.

"Hey," I muttered in response, walking up the stairs to get ready for school.

_-Page Break-_

I was sitting in the passenger seat of my mother's car as she drove me to school. For some reason, she was quiet the whole ride there. She pulled up in front of the school.

"Have a nice day, Jackson," she said to me with little sincerity in her voice.

"Thanks," I muttered in response.

"Oh, and just to let you know, I'm buying your hair dye today, and you'll start dying and maintaining that janitorial mop you call hair," my mother said.

I just nodded and closed the door. She drove away and I walked up the steps and entered the school. Right away, I literally bumped into Pitch.

"Watch where you're going," he growled at me.

"Sorry, sir," I responded submissively, earning a strange look from Pitch.

"Yes, well on your way," he said, walking into the front office.

Even Pitch was unnerved by my new behavior.

I walked toward my locker and put in my combination. I looked at my textbooks and just kind of stood there with my head in my locker.

"Yo Frostbite," I heard Aster try and get my attention.

I just made a noise to show I had heard him.

"Get your head out of ya locker ya sad sack of shit," he ordered me, pulling me out.

"What?" I asked bitterly.

"Just wanted ta say I'm sorry that you and Elsa didn't work out," he said, showing sincerity in his voice.

"Thanks, but I don't need any sympathy," I responded, grabbing my Government textbook, and closing my locker.

I pushed past Aster and walked toward my Government class. The class was empty and I took a different seat in the back of the class. I pulled out my IPOD and plugged the headphones into my ears to drown out the world with music. I rested my head on the desk and didn't even realize that Sandy had walked in. He saw me in the back of the class and sat down in the seat beside me. He took out all of his supplies and neatly arranged them on his desk. He then reached over and pulled the sleeve of my sweatshirt.

I looked up and over at my little, mute friend.

"Hey Sandy," I greeted him.

He began signing but stopped when he saw my face, so he took out a notepad and wrote in it.

_Sandy: How are you doing, Jack?_

"I'm… I really don't know how I am doing right now," I admitted.

Sandy's face looked sad at my answer and he patted me on my shoulder.

_Sandy: You'll make it Jack, just take it one day at a time_

"Thanks, Sandy," I said to him.

_-Page Break-_

After Government was the class I had been dreading, English. Both Elsa and Thia would be in there. I put my Government textbook back in my locker and took out my English textbook. I then headed over to my English class.

I walked in and saw both Elsa and Thia sitting in their seats. They both then looked at me and I just kind of walked past them to the back of the Gryffindor row.

"Jack, go back to your seat," Mr. King instructed me as he walked into the classroom.

I sighed and walked back to my seat behind Elsa and next to Thia.

"Good morning, class; today we're going to spend the whole day writing about pain," Mr. King said.

Great.

"You can write anything you want so long as it involves pain in some way, shape, or form," Mr. King explained.

He then clapped his desk and we all began writing. I started writing about Elsa and me breaking up, but I erased that, and went with my mother coming back into my life after basically kicking me out of hers and blaming me for the death of my little sister. I wrote about how she criticized everything about me and treated me like garbage. I kept writing even after everyone else in the class had finished and theirs in.

"Jack," Mr. King said, trying to get my attention.

I kept writing, so he got to my feet and everyone watched as he stood over me.

"Jack, you need to turn it in," Mr. King said to me.

I jabbed a period in and handed in my paper without looking up at him. I was just looking at my pencil and my graphite-stained hand. Thia looked at me concernedly while Elsa looked back at me solemnly.

"Alright, on with our lesson on tragedy," Mr. King said, walking away with my paper.

"Jack…," Thia said.

I suddenly got to my feet and walked out of my English class.

"Jack!" Mr. King called after me, walking outside his class.

He watched me walk down the halls and head toward the main office. He then walked back inside and looked at my paper I had written. He looked at his class and put my paper down.

"As I was saying, tragedy," he said, continuing with his lesson, but knowing that he was going to talk to me about my paper the next time he saw me.

I walked into the main office and went straight for my uncle's office. He was sitting there behind his desk, reading emails, and I sat down in one of the seats.

"Jack, what's wrong?" he asked me.

"I… I'm just having a little mental breakdown, Uncle Manny," I responded, laughing a little bit.

My uncle got to his feet and closed his office door. He then knelt down beside me.

"Jack, you need to take a deep breath," he said to me.

"How can I get through this, Manny?" I asked him.

He looked at me.

"How can I get through everything in my life falling apart all at once? First Elsa broke up with me. Then I'm knocked out for three days straight in the hospital and I can't even remember how it happened! Now, my mother comes back and starts taking over my life! I get kicked out of my room, I have to change everything about me, and I don't know if I can fucking take it!" I said to Manny with my voice getting louder and louder.

He suddenly embraced me in a hug.

"You're gonna make it, Jack, I promise you you're going to make it," he said to me.

"I just feel like I've been broken apart and that there's too many pieces of me lying around to put my back together again," I said to Manny.

"Well, all you need is patience and determination, and you have both of those things Jack. All you need to do is sit down with all your pieces and slowly gather them up and fit them back where they belong," my uncle said to me.

I just kind of sat there in my uncle's arms and just tried collecting my thoughts for the time being.


	3. Chapter 3

**Can't Stop**

I sat in my uncle's office for the rest of second period and Mr. King called to see if I came in. My uncle then got off the phone with my English teacher and looked at me.

"Well it looks like Mr. King isn't going to give you detention for leaving his class," my uncle said.

"But?" I asked.

"But he wants you to meet him after school," Manny said.

"But my Mom…," I responded.

"I'll keep your mother busy," he said.

"Thank you," I said, nodding at my uncle.

"Now get to Woodshop and try being friendly toward Elsa. Just because you're taking a break doesn't mean you can't be friends, and who knows, maybe she'll get reminded why she fell for you," my uncle said to me.

That filled me up with confidence and I nodded at Manny before leaving his office and heading toward Woodshop. Elsa and Anna were already there, but Kristoff wasn't. I never found out what happened between Anna and Kristoff after Anna had gone to the party.

I took my seat across from the sisters.

"Jack, are you alright?" Elsa asked me.

She had a concerned look on her face, so I put on a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine El," I responded.

"Heh, Kristoff switched out of the class," Anna pointed out as she looked at her phone.

Elsa and I looked at her.

"Really?" Elsa asked.

"Yep, he's not handling the breakup all that well," Anna responded.

"You broke up with him?" Elsa asked, surprised at her little sister.

"Yep. I'm dating Hans now," Anna revealed.

"What? But you just met him," Elsa pointed out.

"Elsa please, I don't want to get into an argument," Anna said.

Elsa looked at her sister and then North sat at our table.

"Greetings comrades," he greeted us.

Mr. Danvers then walked into class.

"Nick, can you go get some lumber from the back shed?" Mr. Danvers asked his assistant.

"Can I borrow student for help?" North asked in response.

"Sure," Mr. Danvers responded.

"Jack, can you help me?" North asked me.

"Sure," I responded, offering one more smile to Elsa.

She looked surprised by my happier demeanor and her returned smile showed me she liked it.

I followed North out of the class.

"So I've heard relationship with Elsa broke," North said to me.

"You know how personal information like that travels through high school disturbs me," I responded.

"You seem well," North pointed out.

"I'm doing better than I was before," I said.

"Good, very good, now I hear from Tooth that your mother here," North said to me as we walked.

"Yeah…," I responded.

I still felt bad for how my mother insulted Thia. I need to apologize to her as soon as possible.

"Jack, if you need friend to talk to, I am here," North said to me.

"Thank you, North," I responded.

"You helped with tables, so I help with whatever you need," North said.

I nodded.

_-Page Break-_

Later that day at lunch, I met up with Thia in front of the cafeteria.

"Thia, hey," I greeted her.

"Hey Jack," she said, smiling up at me.

"Listen, I'm sorry for what my Mom said yesterday, she's a…," I apologized to her.

"Jack, it's okay, I'm fine. I'm used to people making comments about my eyes," Thia said.

"Just like I'm used to people making comments about my hair," I responded.

"Well that's because you're a big, Snowball Head," Thia said, playfully ruffling my hair.

"Alright, enough," I said, chuckling a bit.

I then noticed Elsa walking out to our tables. She had seen the interaction between Thia and me, and I knew that it didn't help me out any.

"Sorry, Jack," Thia apologized, seeing Elsa as well.

"It's alright, I'm thinking I might try getting her back," I said.

"Really?" Thia asked.

"Yeah," I responded, nodding.

"Well I hope you two get back together," Thia said.

"Thanks," I said.

"And if you need any help, I'm here for you," Thia said.

"Thanks," I said again.

We then walked outside to the tables and Elsa and Anna were in another heated argument. Hans stood awkwardly behind Anna and I also saw Kristoff standing off nearby.

"Shit," I muttered.

"I can't believe you would bring your new boyfriend to lunch where your old boyfriend is, Anna. Are you trying to hurt Kristoff?" Elsa asked.

"Shut up, Elsa! I can bring Hans wherever I want, and if Kristoff doesn't like it, then he can leave!" Anna shouted in response.

Ouch. I saw the hurt splattered onto Kristoff's face and he just lowered his head and walked away.

"God, Anna, where did this bitch come from?" Elsa asked.

Anna was shocked at what her sister just called her. She put her lunch tray down on the table and slapped Elsa across the face.

"Shit…," I muttered.

Then Elsa slapped her younger sister back and it erupted into a full out catfight between the two sisters.

"Shit!" I called out, running over to break up the fight.

Anna had a hold of Elsa's hair and was pulling it while Elsa tried taking Anna to the ground. I wrapped my arms around Elsa's waist, trying to pull them apart, but I was alone as Hans watched on in sick amusement.

"Ah bloody Hell, the sisters are scrappin'!" I heard Aster call out and he grabbed Anna.

Together we pulled them apart and I pulled Elsa away from her sister.

"I can't believe her!" Elsa called out; face red from anger and Anna's slap.

"Elsa, calm down," I told my ex-girlfriend.

She glared at me and I knew I made mistake number four: Never tell a girl to calm down when they're pissed off.

"Shut up, _Jackson_," she told me, finger pointed at my face.

She then stormed off away from her the lunch area and I saw my uncle walking out of the cafeteria.

"Elsa, get back here now!" he shouted at her.

Oh shit, he was pissed off. I saw Elsa turn back and walk back over. She was still a bit heated, but cooled down under my uncle's steely glare.

"Both of you to my office, now," he ordered Elsa and Anna.

He followed the two sisters back to his office and Hans just took a seat at the tables like nothing had happened. Thia, Aster, and I looked at each other and then I glared at Hans. He had done nothing to break them apart before the fight had started. It was almost like he got off seeing them duke it out. I shook my head in disgust and began heading toward my uncle's office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Walk Away**

I sat outside my uncle's office as he talked to Elsa and Anna rather heatedly. I heard Anna trying to pin it all on Elsa, which she denied greatly. I heard what sounded like another fight starting, but my uncle snapped one stop and quelled it. My uncle then opened the door and looked at me.

"Get to the detention room, you two. Mr. Black will be there shortly to make sure you two don't fight," my uncle ordered them.

I saw both Elsa and Anna walk out of the office. Both of their hairs were disheveled and Anna stormed out of the office. Elsa briefly glanced over at me.

"Thank you for trying to help, Jack," she said to me.

"No problem," I responded.

Elsa smiled slightly and walked out of the office.

"Well it looks like you two are trying," my uncle pointed out.

"You think?" I asked.

"Yeah, just keep trying," Manny said.

I nodded.

_-Page Break-_

After school, I went to Mr. King's classroom and Manny was going to distract my mother for the time being. Mr. King was sitting at his desk.

"Afternoon, Jack," he greeted me.

"Hey, I want to say I'm sorry for leaving class early," I said.

"Oh Jack, I should be apologizing. If I knew what you were going through at home, I would've never had given that assignment," Mr. King said.

"You read my paper?" I asked.

"I always do. You're one of my best writers, Jack," Mr. King said to me.

That made me feel a bit better.

"I also have heard through the rumor mill that you and Elsa's relationship ended, do you want to move to a different seat in the Gryffindor row?" Mr. King asked me.

"No, actually, I'm actually trying to fix things between us. I'm just trying to think of a way to do so," I responded.

"Well so long as it's from the heart, I believe you'll be able to," Mr. King said.

I nodded.

"Now, is your mother here right now?" Mr. King asked me.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked.

"You wrote about having her driving you to and from school in the most negatively creative way possible," Mr. King told me.

"Oh, heh," I responded, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Come, I'd like to meet her," Mr. King said.

"What? Really?" I asked as Mr. King walked to the door of his classroom.

"Yes, really," he responded.

We walked out of his classroom to the front of the school where I saw my uncle and my mother.

"There you are, Jackson," my mother said to me.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Moon," Mr. King greeted my uncle.

"John," my uncle responded, nodding at my English teacher.

I then noticed Anna sitting in the passenger seat of my mother's car and Elsa sitting in the backseat. They both seemed rather upset.

"Get in the car, Jackson," my mother ordered me.

"Actually, Mrs. Frost, I'm Jack's English teacher and I wanted to speak to you about him," Mr. King revealed.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"I named my son Jackson and I would like for you to speak to and of him as nothing except for what I named him," my mother said to Mr. King, getting out of her car.

Mr. King glanced at me a bit and then back to my mother.

"My apologies, ma'am," he apologized.

"So what did he do to cause you to come to me?" my mother asked.

"Actually I wanted to inform you of what an intelligent, creative son you have and that he's a pleasure to have in my class," Mr. King said to my mother.

My mother crossed her arms in front of her chest and smirked.

"Alright, how much did my son pay you to say this?" my mother asked.

"Nothing," Mr. King responded quickly.

I smirked over at my mother confidently.

"Well if all you had to say was about how good of a mother I am, then I thank you for wasting my time. Jackson, in the car, you'll have to sit in the back since those two can't be near each other without fighting," my mother said calmly.

"I never had any of my teachers say such kind things to you when I lived with you," I pointed out as I went toward the backseat.

"Excuse me?" my mother asked, looking at me with her cold, blue eyes.

"You heard me, mother," I responded, getting in the backseat of her car next to Elsa.

She looked at me surprised, but smiled.

"See you tomorrow, Mr. King," I said.

"Have a nice rest of your day, Jack, and the same goes to Elsa, Anna, and Mr. Moon," Mr. King said.

He glanced at my mother and smirked, showing that he knew he had left her out. Her face turned red from anger and she sat down in the driver's seat in a huff. My mother then drove off from the school and immediately began ranting.

"I cannot believe that pathetic excuse of a teacher could berate my parenting in front of me like that. I will see to it that the school board has his license revoked immediately," she ranted.

"But Mrs. Frost, Mr. King is the best teacher at our school," Elsa pointed out.

"Silence!" my mother screamed, looking back at Elsa.

Elsa flinched and didn't say a word.

"Don't yell at her!" I snapped at my mother.

She glared at me as she drove and I saw Anna getting nervous in the passenger seat.

"Anna is grounded for one week for fighting, Elsa is grounded for two weeks for fighting and talking back to me, and Jackson is grounded for three weeks for yelling at me and embarrassing me," my mother said, turning her attention back to the road.

"You're not our mother or Guardian, so you can't punish us," Elsa said defiantly.

"Fine, Jack is grounded for six weeks since I can't punish the two of you," my mother said.

We all looked at her in shock.

"That's not fair!" Anna called out immediately.

"Life isn't fair, you and your sister should know a little something about that," my mother responded.

My eyes widened immediately and I glared at my mother hatefully. I knew her comment was about Elsa and Anna losing their parents and I could not believe she had gone so low. I clenched my fists tightly and Elsa looked at me. She grabbed my arm and I looked at her. Her eyes were mixed with sadness and determination. She was hurt my mother went so low, but she didn't want me to do something stupid. I nodded at her and relaxed, but didn't quell my hatred. Elsa's hand never left my arm the rest of the ride home.


	5. Chapter 5

**I Don't Care**

My mother pulled up into the driveway of my uncle's house and Anna, Elsa, and I got out. Time for some rebellion.

"Slam doors!" I called out, slamming my door shut.

Anna slammed her door shut as well and Elsa followed close behind.

"Children!" my mother screamed as the doors to her precious car were slammed shut.

We walked into the house and I closed the door in my mother's face.

"What's going on?" my father asked from the couch.

"Just pissing the witch off," I responded.

My father's jaw dropped and my mother stormed into the house. She pointed her finger at me.

"Go to your room right now, Jackson!" she screeched.

"No," I responded, crossing my arms over my chest.

A cold chill crept up my spine as my mother practically spat venom at me.

"I am your mother and you are my son, so you _will _listen to me!" my mother roared.

"You're not my mother, you lost that title the moment you blamed me for Emma's death," I said.

It got real quiet in that house after what I said. Anna tried to slip away as inconspicuously as possible.

"Jack…," my father said, getting to his feet.

"_HIS NAME IS JACKSON_!" my mother screamed.

"No, I go by Jack," I responded.

She glared at me.

"How dare you," she growled, pointing her finger at me.

I stood there defiantly.

"How dare you bring up your sister in front of me," she growled.

"How dare you! How dare you blame me for Emma's death! How dare you send me away to live with my uncle! How dare you make me despise my father! How dare you come back into my life just as everything started to get better! How dare you kick me out of my own room! How dare you act like you're so superior to everybody when you are inferior! How dare you try to change everything about me! How dare you insult my friend! How dare you threaten Uncle Manny with his job! How dare you threaten to get Mr. King fired! How dare you try to order Elsa and Anna around! How dare you bring up their parents! How dare you call you my mother!" I shouted at my mother.

My mother suddenly raised her hand.

"Jade!" my father called out.

She tried slapping me, but Elsa pulled me out of the way and my mother slapped the wall instead. She swore and glared at Elsa and me.

"A mother is caring, a mother is loving, you are no mother. I don't care about you, Jade, I don't care whether you live or die anymore. You are not my family anymore," I said to her.

"You're not my family either," my uncle said from the doorway.

"Manny, help me control Jackson," Jade ordered her brother.

"I saw what you tried to do, Jade, and I will give you five minutes to leave my house or I will call the police for the attempted assault of a child!" my uncle roared.

Manny pushed past his sister to stand in front of Elsa and me. Jade looked to her husband, but my father moved to stand next to my uncle.

"I am divorcing you, Jade, how dare you try and hit Jack," my father growled angrily at her.

Jade looked around frantically trying to find someone who'd side with her.

"Leave," my uncle ordered her.

"Fine… Fine! You want to deal with my pathetic son, you deal with him, Manny!" she screeched.

"Jack is not pathetic, Jade, _you are_," Manny responded.

She then stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her. All we heard next was her car peeling out of the driveway and speeding off down the street.

We all stood there in the living room of my uncle's home.

"Manny, do you mind if I stay here for a while. I'm gonna have to find a new place," my father said.

"Sure thing," my uncle responded.

"And Jack," my father said, turning to face me.

"Yeah?" I asked, still shaking from the whole ordeal.

"Take your room back. I'll gladly sleep in the loft," he said to me.

"Thanks, Dad," I responded.

He smiled at my response. He liked being called Dad. I then turned around to Elsa and smirked at her.

"Thanks for the help," I said to her.

"No problem, Jack," she responded.

I then walked up the stairs and went into my returned room.

"What are you doing, Jack!?" my father asked me.

I came out with a drawer full of my mother's clothes and walked into the loft. I dumped them out over the railing and watched them rain down onto the living room below.

"I say we burn them tonight," I said.

"Good idea, how about you come down here and help us clean them up?" my uncle asked.

_-Page Break-_

That night, we were all sitting in front of the fireplace. My mother's clothes had been burned up already and we were now using wood. My father and uncle were sitting on the couch while I sat between Elsa and Anna in front of the fireplace. We had some large marshmallows on some skewers and were toasting them over the fire.

Elsa scooted closer to me and I looked at her. I could see the reflection of the fire in her beautiful, blue eyes. My uncle suddenly cleared his throat, gaining my attention. He sneered at me and I turned back to the fire. I then grabbed a marshmallow and decided to do something with it instead of toasting it. I held it out in front of Elsa and she looked between the marshmallow and me. She then smiled and bit half of it out of my hand. She laughed and took the other half before scooting even closer to me.

"Elsa, I'm sorry for earlier," Anna apologized suddenly.

Elsa looked past me to her sister in shock of her apology.

"I'm sorry for calling you a bitch," Elsa apologized.

"I'm sorry for pulling your hair," Anna apologized, getting on her knees next to me.

"I'm sorry for punching you in the boob," Elsa apologized, getting on her knees.

"I'm sorry for bringing Hans near Kristoff and being so mean to him," Anna apologized.

"You should really apologize that to Kristoff, but okay," Elsa said.

"Yeah, I just don't want us to fight like Jack's family," Anna said.

"Hey!" I protested, but I was suddenly knocked over by both of the sisters so they could hug.

I looked up at them incredulously and they looked down at me.

"Sorry Jack," Elsa apologized.

"Yeah, sorry," Anna added.

I just grumbled to myself, pushed myself between them, and roasted another marshmallow.


	6. Chapter 6

**It's Not Over**

I had never been happier to be awake before in my life. I actually slept on my bed in my room and the Wicked Witch of the West is gone. I also honestly believed that Elsa and I could fix things between us. I just needed to come up with a great idea to win her back.

I walked out of my room, saw my Dad sleeping in the twin bed, and slid down the handrail next to the stairs. I knocked on the bathroom door, seeing the light on.

"In here," came Elsa's response.

"What're you doing, Queenie?" I asked her teasingly.

"I'm doing my makeup, Jack," Elsa responded.

"Why?" I asked.

"Jack," Elsa responded.

I could tell she was a little irritated. Maybe it was too early for my antics.

"I was just saying that you look just as beautiful without makeup than you do with, so why go through the process?" I responded.

"So are you saying that I'm wasting my time right now?" Elsa asked, irritation not leaving her voice.

"Not necessarily," I responded, trying to save myself.

The bathroom door opened and Elsa glared at me.

"Thanks, Jack," she said, irritated, walking past me to her room.

I stood there in front of the bathroom and sighed.

"Nice one, Jack," I muttered to myself.

_-Page Break-_

I sat in the passenger seat of my uncle's truck with Elsa and Anna sitting in the backseat. Elsa had her headphones in her ears and was humming along to a song she was listening to.

My uncle dropped us off down the street from the school and drove the rest of the way there without us. I walked behind the sisters, trying to find a reason to talk to Elsa.

We got to the school and Anna went to go find Hans, leaving Elsa and me on our own.

"Elsa," I said, trying to get her attention.

She didn't respond and I realized her headphones were still in. I tapped her on her shoulder and Elsa turned around. She took a headphone out and cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked me.

"Oh… um… well…," I responded, not sure what to say.

"Jack, I need to get ready for my first class. I have a test today," Elsa told me.

"Oh, okay," I said, looking a bit crestfallen.

Elsa must've noticed this because she took her other headphone out.

"Jack, I know you don't want to move on, and that you're probably going to concoct some elaborate plot to fix our relationship, but…," Elsa said to me.

"It's too late, isn't it?" I asked.

Elsa shook her head immediately.

"No! No, absolutely not. I just need a little space, okay," Elsa responded.

"Alright, it might be hard to do that though since we live together, ya know," I pointed out.

"And we have a bunch of classes together," Elsa added.

"Yeah… hey, I at least want to apologize for what I said this morning," I responded.

"Jack, it's okay. I know you were just trying to compliment me by saying I have a natural beauty. I was just so tired and your bright attitude got on my nerves," Elsa responded.

I smirked at her and Elsa suddenly hugged me.

"Thank you for your compliment this morning, Jack, and it's not over… we're not over, we're just… we're just on break so I can just think for a moment," Elsa said to me, ending the hug as quickly as she started it.

"How long is the break gonna be?" I asked her.

"I don't know, I'm sorry Jack," Elsa said.

"No, you don't have to be sorry, it's my fault," I responded.

"Jack… no, it's no one's fault," Elsa said.

I looked at her a bit and smiled.

"I'll see you in English, my Queen," I said to her, bowing.

Elsa smiled and nodded curtly.

"And you as well, my royal fool," Elsa responded.

"We ought to be celebrating, Queen, the witch is dead," I pointed out as I walked away.

Elsa laughed into her hand.

"Ha! I made you laugh! That's its own little victory!" I called out as I got to my locker.

"See you in English, Jack," Elsa said, walking toward her locker.

I had a smile on my face and Sandy noticed this when he got to his locker next to me.

"Sandy, you're good with computers right?" I asked him.

He looked up at me and nodded, but cocked an eyebrow at my question.

"I need your help to win Elsa back," I said.

_-Page Break-_

I found Aster by his locker, talking to Merida.

"Yo Kangaroo!" I called out despite being right next to him.

"Call me that again, Frostbite, and I'll throttle ya," Aster grumbled in response.

"Well, calm down Cottontail, I actually need your help," I said.

"Why should I help ya?" Aster asked.

"Because I'd help you," I responded.

"Fair enough, what do ya need?" Aster asked.

"I need both of your help to win Elsa back," I said.

_-Page Break-_

North was in Mr. Danver's class, fixing up a toy.

"North, I need your help," I said.

"With what, comrade?" he asked, not looking up from the toy.

"With winning Elsa back," I said.

This time he looked up from the toy.

_-Page Break-_

Hiccup was talking with Astrid about all of the different mythologies that have dragons in them.

"Hey, I need both of your helps," I said.

"With what, Jack?" Hiccup asked.

"With getting Elsa back," I said.

_-Page Break-_

I waited until after English to talk to Thia. I had to wait until Elsa was gone as well.

"I'm working on a plan to get back with Elsa," I said to her.

"Oh really?" she asked me.

"Yeah, and I need your help," I responded.

Thia looked at me briefly and smiled, nodding.

_-Page Break-_

After school that day, I had Thia, Sandy, North, Aster, Merida, Hiccup, and Astrid for help and even Eugene and Rapunzel came by to help.

"I'm so sorry my big mouth got you to this point, Jack," Rapunzel apologized, hugging me.

"It's alright, because this is going to work," I said.

"What's the plan, mate?" Aster asked.

I just smirked before telling them my plan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Falling For You**

The next day during lunch, Merida and Astrid kept Elsa away from the tables outside. Eugene, North, Hiccup, Aster, and I had to carry a large stage that North, Hiccup, and I worked on overnight at North's house. They then went to go help Sandy carry his homemade speakers as Thia and Rapunzel began fixing up my unruly hair.

Suddenly Merida came running out of the cafeteria.

"She's coming!" she called out.

"Shit," I swore, getting to my feet.

I got up onto the stage and Eugene dropped a large bed sheet in front of me to conceal me from Elsa as she walked out of the cafeteria.

"What's going on?" she questioned.

Eugene suddenly drew the sheet back, revealing me with my hair all gelled-back. There was a microphone in front of me and Sandy turned his speakers on.

"Hey Elsa," I said in the microphone before deciding to sing.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed_

_But I have loved you from the start_

_Oh_

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_It's impossible_

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in_

_I'm yours to keep_

_And hold onto your words_

_'Cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight_

_When you're asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

Elsa stood there, mouth agape, and the rest of our group of friends soon came outside to see what was going on. I didn't care that I sounded horrible singing, this was to show Elsa how much I cared about her through one of her favorite things. Singing.

_Desperate for changing, starving for truth_

_I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held on to_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_Forgetting all I'm lacking, completely incomplete_

_I'll take your invitation; you take all of me now_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held on to_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_There's nothing else to lose, there's nothing else to find_

_There's nothing in the world that can change my mind_

_There is nothing else_

_There is nothing else_

_There is nothing else_

_Desperate for changing, starving for truth_

_I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held on to_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_Just hanging by a moment_

_Just hanging by a moment_

_I'm hanging by a moment_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you._

I stood there on the stage, catching my breath and the next song's instrumentals started playing. This one was special for a specific reason. It was a duet between a man and a woman. My plan was that Elsa would've fallen enough for it to join me. She always wanted to sing a duet with me, but I was too set in my ways to let that happen. At least until now. Sandy handed Elsa a second microphone and she smiled, joining me up on the stage.

**A/N**

(**Bold – Elsa singing)**

_(Italics – me singing)_

_(Italics underlined – Both Elsa and me singing)_

**All alone, lost in this abyss**

**Crawling in the dark**

**Nothing to wet my longing lips**

**And I wonder where you are**

**Are you far?**

**Will you come to my rescue?**

**Am I left to die?**

**But I can't give up on you**

_I feel you keeping me alive_

_You are my salvation_

**Touch you, taste you, feel you here**

**Oh, oh, yeah, yeah**

_I feel you keeping me alive_

_You are my salvation_

**Hold me, heal me, keep me near**

**Oh oh, yeah yeah**

_My heart will burn for you_

_It's all I can do_

**Salvation**

**Salvation**

_Keeping me alive_

**Salvation**

_You're keeping me_

**Salvation**

_You're keeping me alive_

**Been out from under who I am**

**And who I want to be**

**Held you tightly in my hands**

**Why are we unraveling?**

**Was it me?**

**Will you come to my rescue**

**Or did I push to far**

**When I turned my back on you?**

_I feel you keeping me alive_

_You are my salvation_

**Touch you, taste you, feel you here**

**Oh oh, yeah yeah**

_I feel you keeping me alive_

_You are my salvation_

**Hold me, heal me, keep me near**

**Oh oh, yeah yeah**

_My heart will burn for you_

_It's all I can do_

**Salvation**

**Salvation**

_Keeping me alive_

**Salvation**

_Touch you, taste you, feel you, need you_

_Give it all just to find you_

_Hold me, heal me_

_I will find you_

_Keeping me alive_

_You are my salvation_

**Touch you, taste you, feel you here**

**Oh oh, yeah yeah**

_Our love will never die_

_You are my salvation_

**Hold me, heal me, keep me near**

**Oh oh, yeah yeah**

_My heart will burn for you_

_It's all I can do_

_Salvation_

_Salvation_

_Touch you, taste you, feel you, need you_

_Salvation_

Elsa and I looked at each other briefly after our song and I smiled. Elsa smiled back and embraced me in a hug, wrapping her arms around the back of my neck. My arms found themselves around her waist and Elsa stared at me before pulling me in for a passionate kiss on the lips.

Our friends, even Hans who probably just did so because Anna was right there, applauded in the fact that we got back together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanksgiving**

November went by in a breeze practically. My relationship with Elsa stayed strong, but she was always nervous. I knew why, too. Anna. She didn't trust Hans with one of the carton of milks they give students at school, how in the hell is she supposed to trust him with her younger sister. Anna was so naïve too; she was "in love" with Hans. We were soon all on a week-long break from school for Thanksgiving. I haven't seen nor heard a thing from Jadis the White Witch.

The Thursday of our break, I woke up around eleven o'clock in the morning to the smell of something cooking. I went downstairs and saw my uncle and father standing in the dining room and Elsa and Anna were in the kitchen cooking.

"What the hell?" I questioned.

"What? We've always wanted to cook a Thanksgiving dinner, but… well, you know, so this is our chance to do that," Elsa explained.

"It's all looking great, girls," my uncle said to them.

"Thanks, Manny!" Anna called from the kitchen.

"Do you need us to do anything?" my father asked.

_No!_

"Yes, actually, could you setup the table?" Elsa asked.

My father and uncle then looked right at me.

"Really?" I questioned their diabolical plan.

They nodded in unison and I groaned. I then began setting up the table.

"No, Jack, no; it goes salad fork, dinner fork, then dessert fork! And they go on the left side of the plate, not the right!" Elsa snapped at me.

I looked at her in surprise.

"Sorry," I apologized, fixing my supposed mistake.

"And the spoons go next to the knives on the right side of the plate!" she snapped at me, rushing out of the kitchen.

She had a wooden spoon in her hand that I thought she was going to beat me with. My thought caused me to flinch when she raised the hand with the spoon in it, but she didn't hit me.

She just lowered her hand and fixed the silverware for me.

"There, it's not rocket science, Jack," Elsa told me.

That's when I made the biggest mistake of my life.

"Why don't you get back in the kitchen before the food burns," I said to Elsa.

"Jack, no!" my father called out from the living room, getting to his feet, and running over to me to try and save me from the consequences of my mistake.

My fear rang true that moment because I was hit over the head with the wooden spoon about twenty times.

"Why? Why? Why?" I complained on the dining room floor as Elsa then began kicking me.

I got tired of my beating, so I grabbed her ankle and tripped her up. She landed on the floor with a scream and she looked at me.

"Really!?" I questioned her.

Elsa hit me on the top of the head for the umpteenth time with her wooden spoon. My father then grabbed my leg and dragged me to the safety of the living room to watch some Thanksgiving football. Elsa got back to her feet, flashed me a glare, and went back to the kitchen.

"You do realize if you said that while you two are married, she'd cut off one of your…," my father tried explaining to me.

"Did you do that while married to the White Witch?" I asked.

"Trying to say I have no balls?" my father asked me.

"You're the one hiding in the living room," I pointed out.

"No, I'm just smart, unlike my son. I think that concussion really did a number on ya," my father responded.

_-Page Break-_

Four hours later, all the food was done and the table was set. We all sat at the circular table with our empty plates in front of us. The food lay on the counters and we did a self-serve buffet line kind of deal due to our small table. The order we all sat at the table went Elsa, Anna, my uncle, my father, and then me.

"Who wishes to say grace?" my father asked.

"Can I do it?" Elsa asked.

"Of course you can, Elsa," my uncle said.

We all took each other's hands and bowed our heads.

"Dear heavenly lord, we thank you for this odd, little family we have, we thank you for our lives and the happiness and love held within them, we thank you for this food we are about to eat and we ask that you bless it as well as blessing all our friends and loved ones. I also ask that you watch over the spirits of mine and Anna's parents and the spirit of Jack's sister, Emma," Elsa said her grace.

"Amen," we all said.

I opened my eyes and looked at Elsa. I put my hand on her leg and smiled at her before leaning over and kissing her quickly.

"Gross," Anna complained.

"Like it isn't gross when you practically let Hans swallow you in public," Elsa retorted.

"Girls, no fighting," my uncle said patiently.

He then looked at Anna.

"And keep the PDA at a minimum while at school, young lady," he scolded Anna calmly.

"Yes, sir," Anna responded.

"Well, let's not let the ladies' hard work be wasted, let's eat," my father said.

We all then got up with our plates and piled them high with food.

_-Page Break-_

After what was by far the best Thanksgiving dinner I've ever had, my father and uncle took the dishes in to be washed, and Elsa and I went to her bedroom to rest off the meal.

I lay on her bed and she lay next to me, using my left shoulder as a pillow. The door was standing open so my uncle wouldn't have a hissy fit.

"Alright, let's just go over something real quick," I said to Elsa.

She rolled onto her side to look at me.

"Oh? And what's that?" she asked.

"You're absolutely beautiful," I said.

"Aw," Elsa responded.

"You're intelligent," I said, poking her forehead, eliciting a smile and a giggle from her.

"Go on," she said, loving the compliments.

"You're a talented singer," I added.

"La, la, la," she responded in a singsong voice.

I chuckled.

"You also have a sense of humor that can keep up with mine," I added.

"More like you have a sense of humor that can keep up with mine," Elsa corrected me.

"Ha-ha, you're also incredibly sweet, but know when to stand up for yourself and for other people," I added.

"Jack…," Elsa said, really taking in what I was saying.

"And now I find out that you can cook," I added.

"Your point?" Elsa asked.

"A girl like you is impossible to find, and I'd hang onto every moment I'm with you for the rest of my life. You are my salvation, Elsa," I said to her.

She smiled sweetly and kissed me on the nose.

"I nipped your nose this time," she said.

I had to laugh. I pulled her in close and we lay there together. It was a moment of absolute bliss.

"Jack, Elsa, come here!" my uncle called for us.

"Oh great, what happened now?" I questioned in a groan.

Elsa and I walked out of her bedroom and went into the living room where my uncle stood, cell phone in his hand.

"What's up, Uncle Manny?" I asked him.

"Jack… Elsa… your English teacher, Mr. King, passed away today," my uncle said.

"What…?" I questioned.

"He had a heart attack in his sleep this morning and he didn't make it," my uncle informed us.

I stood there in absolute shock. Elsa was starting to cry and she buried her face into my chest.

_Actually I wanted to inform you of what an intelligent, creative son you have and that he's a pleasure to have in my class. _

_**A/N: I know many of my readers will hate me for this, but the teacher I based Mr. King off of was a Biology teacher I had in high school. He helped me through a lot in high school and was one of the factors that helped me graduate, but two weeks after my high school graduation, he passed away from a heart attack, so designing a great character off of him would be my way to immortalize him. **_

_**RIP John Weber, June 2**__**nd**__**, 1955-June 18**__**th**__**, 2013.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**Hey all, I know you have really liked this story and trust me, I've liked it too, but right now, I just don't know where to take the story anymore, so I'm just gonna write one more chapter after this that highlights the rest of the characters' lives until graduation before ending the story. I hate that I'm ending the story like this, but at least I'm giving you an ending. **


	10. Chapter 10

**The Rest of the Year**

School started off depressing when we all returned from Thanksgiving break at the news that Mr. King had passed. He was replaced by a teacher named Mr. McNair, who kept the Harry Potter theme.

The rest of the school year went by with a blur. My father and mother's divorce finalized and she practically disowned me. Good riddance. My uncle allowed my father to continue living at his house until he got a job and was able to move to an apartment in Burgess. I'd visit him frequently.

Elsa and I kept our relationship going and never really fought much anymore.

Anna ended her relationship with Hans after finding him sleeping with another girl. Kristoff and Elsa immediately forgave her and her and Kristoff resumed their relationship.

Thia and Bernie continued talking and Bernie finally got the nerve to ask Thia out, which she said yes to.

North got a scholarship to Burgess University to be an architect.

Aster joined the Marine Corps after high school and was planning on becoming a police officer afterwards.

Sandy became a sign language teacher for deaf children.

Rapunzel and Eugene got married after high school and moved into a small apartment together.

Merida ended going to the Olympics and won a Gold medal in archery.

Hiccup and Astrid started going out towards the end of our Senior year and were going to Burgess High School. Snotlout, Ruff and Tuff, and Fishlegs got accepted into universities across the country and moved away.

Now the Fall after I had graduated at Burgess High, a whole year after moving to Burgess with my uncle, I sat in the driver's seat of my graduation present, my uncle's truck. I was parked in the parking lot of Burgess University and Elsa was sitting next to me. I was there for General Education and was going for an English major to become an English teacher just like Mr. King. Elsa was there for some voice classes as well as music.

I looked at my girlfriend and smirked at her.

"Are you ready?" I asked her.


End file.
